Their Omega Whore
by Southernpeach13
Summary: She shouldn’t have left. She should have stayed away from the woods. Now she’s been take. To be a pack of Aplha’s breeder and their all determined that she stays with them. After all it’s their job to keep her safe and fucked full until she’s satisfied. Fem Izuku Always a girl Izuku Female Izuku Izuku is Izumi. Omega Izuku This is porn with lottle plot. It’s dark. Izumi gets rape
1. Captured

Izumi scampered through the dark woods. She could hear multiple sets of feet chasing her. She tripped over a large decaying piece of wood hidden be the decaying leaves and fresh plants growing around t hdng from her line of sight. Izumi stumbled and hit the ground with a rough thud. As she tried to catch her breath and gather herself up she felt a pair of hands grab her waist and flip her on her back and sat on her pelvis. She eyes shot open as a strong scent hit her nose.Alpha.She heard the others of the group chasing her come to a stop, the smell was overwhelming. Alpa, they were all alpha. Izumi finally got a good look at the alpha sitting on her. She was female. She had a crazed look in her cat like eyes, she grinned happily showing Izumi her sharp teeth. She had pale blonde hair that was up in two twin messy buns and- andShe was holding a freaking knife."Omega. " She said happily. "Oh I've never met an omega before! Oh my goodness you're so cute!" She cheered. She leaned down a smelled Izumi's scent gland inhaling the sweet scent. Izumi heard another set of footsteps approach her, the female alpha grabbed her short curly green hair and pulled it back roughley showing her face to the others of her hunting group. She got a decent look at the others around her. The female on top of her was the only girl of the group.One had dark spiky red hair, well built with much sharper teeth than the girl holding her down. He smiled at her as if she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He got on his knees and licked and sniffed her scent glands. A tall muscular alpha with blue eyes and dark hair sniffed the air and whispered to another pale blonde with blood red eyes, he was very well built and another with wild purple hair and violet eyes and pale skin looked at her calmly. Izumi jolted as not one, but two people began to run their hands on her body, one of them tried to remove her pants, but the female alpha snapped."Hey back off Dabi, you to Todoroki! I caught her. So I get her first!" The two alphas came nto view brothers obviously. Their eyes and build where to much alike to not be related. One had pitch black hair and was scared heavily, but the scars where to even to have been caused by accident the other was slightly shorter, his hair was red and white on opposite sides, one eye dark brown, the other pale blue and a burn scar on his eye. The female alpha giggled excitedly as she continued to scent Izumi."Please let me go."she whispered. The pale blonde with blood red eyes pointed at and looked at the girl on top of her."Omega?" he asked.She giggled and began to grind her hips on Izumi's casing her to produce some slick between her thighs."Yep!" She's omega."she said with a laugh."Who are you Omega?" the leader growled. Izumi whimpered and managed to gasp out her name as the female alpha continued to grind her hips against her own. The Alpha pointed to her and said "Toga"He pointed to the brothers"Dabi and Todoroki."The red head."Kirishima"The blonde with a stripe in his hair."Denki."The black haired one."Iida."The purple haired one."Shinsou"And finally he pointed to himself. "Katsuki.He gestured to himself and the others before saying one word."Alphas."Toga began to undo Izumi's pants and pulled her underwear down. Izumi tried to kick her away but she pinned her legs down and gave her a couple kitten licks on her cunt."What are you- ACK" Izumi gasped as Toga dived between her legs."Not just alpha's." Katsuki said.Izumi's heart dropped and her blood went cold.

"Your Alpha's and our Omega.


	2. Their Omega Whore:Toga

Toga undid the the tiny green haired Omega's pants as the Katsuki, their pack leader spoke to the Omega. Her name was Izumi! How cute.Toga pulled down Izumi's underwear, the smell of her slick filling the air. It smelled sweet, like strawberries. She forced the omega's leg open and dove between her pale, freckled legs. She sniffed her cunt, taking in her sent and licked the pack's new omega's pussy with a few timid licks. Izumi gasped in surprise as Toga began to eat her out. She took her fingers and spread open her cunt and dove her tongue in deeper in her folds. Izumi cried out in pleasure and tried to push Toga away but Dabi grabbed her legs and spread them wider so Toga could have better access to Izumi's pussy.

"Please-Oh god! Please Oh, oh mmghh. Please stop stop." Izumi gasped.Toga flicked and dug her tongue in deeper and deeper. Izumi gasping and moaning in pleasure that she did not want. Izumi felt an unfamiliar burning sensation in her lower belly. "Oh god, wha- what's happening?" Izumi gasped out. Izumi began to thrust her body closer to Toga's face, bucking her hips fiercely, her toes curling in pleasure, her back arching, her muscles tensing until finally.

She came.

"AAAHHHH!" Izumi cried out in pleasure as her orgasim hit her hard and fast, squirting all over Toga's face. Toga lifted herself up licking her lips, enjoying the taste of Izumi's cum. Izumi's body continued to twitch from her orgasim. Unaware of Toga undressing .Toga took off all her clothing and unsheathed her cock. She rubbed Izumi's cunt roughly causing the omega to suddenly scream. "Stop, please stop it's too much!" Izumi cried out. Toga felt herself grow harder as the Omega writhed from overstimulation. Her body spazzed and her back arched as she counted to beg and scram for Toga to stop. Dabi walked up to the Omega his cock swelled in his pants, yet remained dressed grabbed Izumi's hair and pulled it roughly. "You might want to get used to honey." He purred as he wiped the fat tears that rolled down her face. "Cause you are nowhere close to being done." Izumi screamed as another orgasm hit her tiny body suddenly. "Cause once Toga's done fucking and knotting you, you're gonna go take another one and another and another. Until your fucked full with all of our cum and pups."

Toga rubbed the head of her thick cock against Izumi's red swollen cunt for a moment, slick still pouring out of her body and then she slammed into her. Izumi creamed again gasping in pleasure. Toga fucked her at a steady pace at first, taking her hair in her had as Dabi walked away and pulled softly. "You like this, don't you?" She giggled. "N-No." Izumi gasped. Toga suddenly slapped Izumi's ass and pulled her hair roughly. Her pace growing harder and faster. "Be a good girl, don't lie to me." she whispered gently in her ear. "I do-I don't-Ack" Toga pulled her hair again her pace growing angry. "Tell. Me. The. Truth." She growled pounding into her roughly with each word. Izumi whimpered as the female Alpha continued to fuck her. Her body screaming in overstimulation. "Oh god.." Toga whimpered. Your cute little pussy is so wet." Toga laughed again. "You might not say it, but your body loves what's happening right now. That's all that mattered is what your body wants." Izumi let out a broken sob as Toga contined to thrust into her.

"Please stop. Please. I'll do anything just please stop!" Izumi begged as she contined to cry as Toga's thrust became more rapid. Toga buried her nose into her scent glad and inhalled deeply and giggled again, while nipping at her neck. "Why would we stop, when you're already doing what we want you to do?" Izumi let out a violent sob as Toga contined to thrust into her.

Izumi clawed at the grond despretly trying to get away from the ruthless treatmen but she was always pulled buck roughly. Toga contineing to whisper in her ear about how cute she was. She pulled Izumi to her chest and grabbed her breast and gropped them softly. Izumi's eyes shut tightly as Toga began to massage her nippled. "No more, please no more! Izumi shrieked as she felt her body starting to submit. "No…" She whimpered as she felt Toga's knot start to form. Izumi began to kick her feet wildley trying to get away. "No! Please don't! No, no, no, no don't please! Don't kno-" Toga's knot swelled up and she pushed in inside Izumi. Izumi felt her body tense as Toga came into her. Izumi's body spasmed at her orgasem and went limp in Toga's arms, panting harshley. Toga took a minute to catch her breath and a small crack began to form in Izumi's mind.

About thirty minutes later Toga's knot began to go down. Izumi's body twitched violently. As Toga pulled out of the omega gently, she caught some of her cum slipping out. As she laid the omega down gently, she scooped up what had fallen out and forced it back into the omega's body. "Don't waist it cutie!" She said with a light laugh as Izumi's body flinched from being so oversensitive. She turned back to her pack, her cock disappearing into her body, tucked away until needed again and sat on a nearby rock. Izumi's body continued to twitch and spaz as the other alpha's walked to her. She felt one of the male alpha's pick her up like a bride in their arms. Izumi felt another one walk close to her brushing her sweaty green hair out of her face before growling.

"You're no where near being done yet."


End file.
